


Dare

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: It all starts with a rowdy group of college kids and stupid party games that get boring a few rounds in—except Jungeun’s never participated in those stupid party games and the one time she does, they decide to play Seven Minutes In Heaven.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on cc that wanted me to re-upload this
> 
> (the stories i write have no relation to the people in real life that i choose to use as characters in them. likewise, the way i write my characters has no reflection on my personal view of them. fiction is fiction.)

  


“Everybody, gather around the circle!” Yerim announces, causing a bustle of people to gather, “Jungeun, are you playing this time?”

 

Everyone’s eyes flicker to Jungeun, who shrugs, “Yeah, why not?”

 

Haseul pats her on the back with a grin as they all sit down.

 

“What are we playing?” Chaewon questions and Yerim’s eyes twinkle as she pulls out the bottle from behind her.

 

“Seven Minutes In Heaven.”

 

Jungeun makes a face, and Yerim points at her, already anticipating her next move, “You can’t back out! You said you’d play.”

 

Jungeun sighs and remains seated. She looks around the group of people in the circle, recognizing some but not recognizing others. She manages to make eye contact with one particular blonde girl—she knows her, **everyone** knows her; the girl’s one of the most popular upperclassmen—but Jungeun can’t seem to remember her name. She looks away and lets out another breath.

 

“Great! You all know how the game goes, right? We spin the bottle and the two people who are picked get to spend a whole seven minutes in heaven! Heads-up: the closet’s _small_!”

 

Jungeun really _really_ hopes she doesn’t get picked.

 

As Yerim spins the bottle, Jungeun keeps her eyes trained on it, willing it with her mind to land on anyone _but_ her.

 

It lands on the blonde girl she’d looked at earlier. A chorus of _‘oooh_ ’s ring out and the blonde girl rolls her eyes, though there’s a hint of a small smile on her face.

 

“Spin it again, Yerim,” she orders. Jungeun, although she’s still hoping it doesn’t land on her, thinks that anyone would be lucky enough to be picked with the blonde girl. She’s absolutely stunning.

 

Distracted by her thoughts, she misses the next spin and when she snaps out of it, everyone’s looking between her and the blonde girl.

 

“Jinsoul and Jungeun! What a power couple!” Yerim says with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Wait, what?” Jungeun looks around as Yerim pulls her up from the ground. Yerim’s holding Jinsoul’s hand with the hand that isn’t on Jungeun’s shoulder, pushing both of them in the direction of the closet down the hall from the group.

 

“I’ll start the timer as soon as the both of you get in there,” Yerim shows the timer she has on her phone as she lets go of the two girls.

 

“Are you serious?” Jungeun grumbles under her breath. Damn Yerim.

 

“Come on, let’s go,” a smooth voice says to Jungeun. Jinsoul nods towards the closet and Jungeun begrudgingly follows her. Maybe Jinsoul will be the type to just stand there in the closet with her, no kissing or anything.

 

As beautiful as Jinsoul is, Jungeun isn’t a big fan of making out with strangers.

  
  
  
  
  


Yerim wasn’t kidding when she said the closet was small. Even when the two girls have their backs to opposite walls, they can feel the heat radiating off of each other’s bodies, can feel the whisper of their breaths against each other’s lips.

 

“We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to,” Jinsoul speaks up. Her voice is low but loud enough for Jungeun to hear her properly. Her tone is careful yet confident. (Jungeun smells minty gum.)

 

Jungeun looks at her in curiosity, “You were _going_ to?”

 

“I like to play by the rules,” Jinsoul shrugs, leaning her head back against the wall and staring at Jungeun (Jungeun tries to ignore how the position of her head further emphasizes her already-sharp jawline), “but only if the other person wants to, too.”

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds more, before Jungeun shifts and thinks ‘ _Why the hell not?_ ’ She only has one chance to make out with this beautiful girl, so she might as well take it.

 

All she needs is to take one step forward and she’s pressed against Jinsoul’s body. The blonde girl reciprocates Jungeun’s actions immediately, wrapping one arm around Jungeun’s waist and the other hand cupping the girl’s nape.

 

Jungeun brings a hand up to Jinsoul’s cheek and leans in. Jinsoul meets her halfway. Their lips connect smoothly, sliding against each other with a rhythm so naturally created that kissing Jinsoul doesn’t feel like an entirely new experience. Except it is. Jungeun’s never kissed someone like Jinsoul before; someone so sure in their actions yet at the same time so cautious. Jungeun feels a warmth spread throughout her body as Jinsoul kisses her. It’s quite possibly the best kiss she’s ever had, and it’s only been a few seconds.

 

Jinsoul tugs Jungeun closer and now they’re _really_ pressed together. Jungeun has to slip a leg between Jinsoul’s legs to keep the distance between their bodies minimal without things becoming awkward, and it seems to have been the right thing to do, because Jinsoul groans and gently bites at Jungeun’s bottom lip. The pain numbs over as Jinsoul licks at the area she’d bit.

 

Jungeun feels Jinsoul’s nails scratch gently at the junction where her neck and jaw meet, feels it in her toes, and she hums. Jinsoul’s body rolls against Jungeun’s and the younger girl pulls back with a gasp.

 

“Holy shit,” she whispers, out of breath. Jinsoul shakes her head, chest heaving up and down as she gently cups Jungeun’s cheek.

 

“Sorry, was that too much?” she asks worriedly. Jungeun feels another white hot sensation shoot through her body at the blonde girl’s consideration.

 

“No, it was good. It’s just… too much for a _closet_ ,”

 

Jinsoul’s eyes darken the slightest best as she tilts her head. She twirls a strand piece of Jungeun’s hair around her index finger and Jungeun holds her breath.

 

“My roommate’s on vacation right now,” she says lowly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To summarize, Jinsoul takes Jungeun by the hand and leads them out of the party the next second. The two girls hear Yerim shouting and whooping after them but promptly ignore her, focused more on the throbbing heat occurring in their bodies at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsoul holds the door open for Jungeun, closing it behind her only to gasp as Jungeun pushes her against it.

 

“I take it you’ve been with a girl before?” Jinsoul gasps as Jungeun’s lips travel the length of her neck. The younger one sucks gently, not enough to create a hickey but just enough to send shivers down Jinsol’s spine.

 

“I’m a lesbian, honey,” Jungeun whispers, using her tongue to trail down Jinsoul’s neck, nipping at the protruding vein there.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jinsoul curses breathlessly, gathering her hands up to Jungeun’s hair.  Jungeun’s tongue swipes at the soft skin beneath it as her teeth graze gently. Jinsoul guides Jungeun’s lips back to hers with the tugs on Jungeun’s hair and they’re liplocking passionately once more.

 

“Bedroom,” Jinsoul whispers as she pulls away from the kiss. Jungeun nods and the older girl grabs her hand and drags her to the bedroom. Once inside, Jinsoul closes and locks the door (just in case) before proceeding to take off her top.

 

Jungeun’s eyes run over Jinsoul’s flat abdomen and notes the hint of abs there. She’s only snapped out of her staring when Jinsoul takes a step forward and tugs at the bottom of Jungeun’s shirt.

 

“You, too?” she says in a light tone, as if to ask for permission. Jungeun nods and swiftly takes off her shirt, fixing her messed up hair afterwards. Jungeun spots a hint of a smile on Jinsoul’s lips before her eyes are closing as they begin kissing again.

 

They shuffle towards the bed and it’s Jinsoul who falls backwards onto the bed with Jungeun crawling on top of her without missing a beat. Soft fingers gently squeeze Jungeun’s waist before rising higher and higher and reaching towards her back. Jinsoul pulls away the slightest bit.

 

“Can I?” she asks breathlessly, fiddling with Jungeun’s bra. Jungeun nods and leans back in just as Jinsoul unhooks her bra. Jungeun helps the girl in removing her own garment as well, and they toss the bras off to the side of the bed.

 

A soft moan reverberates at the back of Jinsoul’s throat as their bare chests touch, their kissing becoming much more sloppy. When careful fingers reach for the buttons on Jungeun’s jeans, they’re off within seconds. Jinsoul’s shorts are gone shortly afterwards and Jungeun is surprised when Jinsoul sits up.

 

The younger girl wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s neck in order to not fall off and feels the girl’s hands travel to her inner thighs. Jungeun’s breath hitches as the pad of the blonde girl’s thumb gets awfully close to her center. Jinsoul’s staring at Jungeun so intensely that Jungeun feels the throbbing inside of her intensify.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jinsoul whispers, eyes taking in every inch of Jungeun’s face as her hand gets closer and closer…

 

Jinsoul’s careful not to touch any part of Jungeun that is **too** sensitive as she carefully slides Jungeun’s underwear to the side, leaving the younger girl bare. A chill runs through her body upon her wet center being exposed to the cool air.

 

“Is this still okay?” Jinsoul asks gently and Jungeun feels another chill run through her.

 

“Yes, just,” Jungeun feels her heartbeat racing again, “ **please**.”

 

There’s the slightest hint of a wet noise as Jinsoul lets her index finger run through Jungeun’s folds, gathering the wetness there. Jungeun gasps and hums, burying her face into Jinsoul’s neck and pressing her body closer to the older girl’s.

 

When Jinsoul enters her, Jungeun’s body rolls automatically and it’s not long until there are two fingers inside of her with a thumb rubbing at her clit.

 

“Oh, **fuck** ,” Jungeun gasps as Jinsoul speeds up her thrusts.

 

Jinsoul’s wrist begins to cramp up and hurt with the position they’re in, so she easily flips them and gets Jungeun on her back. With her arm more comfortable and free, Jinsoul’s thrusts become even faster and she’s able to curl her fingers and reach spots inside Jungeun that Jungeun’s never felt herself reach before. One certain thrust makes Jungeun cry out in pleasure, her legs opening even wider than they already had been.

 

“Jinsoul,” Jungeun moans. The blonde girl hums and places soft kisses up and down the length of Jungeun’s neck. The action is so contrasting to the rough pumps of her fingers that Jungeun feels her body go on overdrive, “I’m close.”

 

Jinsoul speeds up, which Jungeun hadn’t even known was possible, and Jungeun’s back arches, a knot coiling in her stomach until…

 

A sharp groan comes from Jungeun as something inside of her **snaps** and her walls tighten around Jinsoul’s fingers. Jinsoul continues pumping and rubbing Jungeun’s clit in a slowly decreasing rhythm, helping the girl ride out her orgasm. The muscles of Jungeun’s neck are tense and her veins work hard to pump oxygen back into her system as Jungeun gasps.

 

When Jungeun comes down from her high, she reaches for Jinsoul’s wrist and kisses her at the same time. Jungeun’s surprised at how wet she is as she feels her own wetness coating Jinsoul’s fingers and hand. Jinsoul kisses her softly, nipping and licking the younger girl’s lips. Jinsoul’s thumb brushes over Jungeun’s sensitive clit once more before Jungeun pulls Jinsoul’s hand away from her center, causing her fingers to exit and leave her empty.

 

“Holy shit,” Jungeun whispers between their kisses and she feels Jinsoul smile in the kiss.

 

The smile makes Jungeun’s stomach flutter and she reaches down and tugs at Jinsoul’s underwear. The older girl kicks it off easily and when Jungeun raises her leg up, the one that Jinsoul is straddling, she’s greeted by Jinsoul’s wet center.

 

“You’re really wet,” Jungeun breathes out as Jinsoul subtly grinds down on her thigh, leaving a trail of her wetness on Jungeun’s skin.

 

Jinsoul huffs and stares at Jungeun lustfully, “I wonder why,” she replies sarcastically, eyes flickering between Jungeun’s face and the thigh she’s slowly grinding on.

 

“Oh?” Jungeun asks with a bit of a smirk, putting both hands on Jinsoul’s waist and helping the girl’s movement, “Do tell.”

 

“Fuck you,” Jinsoul breathes out with a hint of venom in her voice, but Jungeun knows it’s only playful because Jinsoul laughs after saying this (albeit breathlessly).

 

“You **did** , sweetie,” Jungeun replies, gripping Jinsoul’s waist tighter, stopping her movement, “it’s my turn now.”

 

Jinsoul’s chest rises and falls out of beat at Jungeun’s words.

 

“Sit on me,” Jungeun orders and Jinsoul obeys without another word.

 

“I don’t want to suffocate you,” Jinsoul says worriedly and shakily as she feels Jungeun’s breathing against her **very** sensitive center.

 

“It’d be one hell of a way to die,” Jungeun jokes.

 

“Jungeun, I’m serious—” Jinsoul’s remark is cut short by Jungeun running her tongue through the older girl’s folds. Jinsoul gasps and then her gasp turns into a moan and her body falls forward, the palms of her hands keeping her upright as her thighs tense next to Jungeun’s head.

 

Jungeun’s tongue swirls around Jinsoul’s clit without hitting it and it makes Jinsoul’s mind go blank. It feels good but it’s not **enough** and Jinsoul kind of wants to beg for Jungeun to fucking **do something** but then the tip of Jungeun’s tongue flicks against Jinsoul’s clit and she lets out a sharp moan.

 

Jungeun’s hands come up to grip Jinsoul’s thighs, making the girl’s center come even closer and Jinsoul really **really** does not want to suffocate Jungeun, but the younger girl practically does it herself.

 

Her tongue moves down the folds and enters Jinsoul before moving back up and licking at her clit. The pattern is repeated and repeated with the same rhythm and Jinsoul was already close **before** Jungeun’s tongue had even made contact with her, so she’s really on edge now.

 

“God, **fuck** , Jungeun, **please** ,” Jinsoul moans breathlessly as Jungeun’s tongue flicks at her clit slowly.

  


Flick.

  


Flick.

  


“Hmm?” Jungeun hums against Jinsoul’s center and— _holy-fucking-shit_ —Jinsoul feels it run through her entire body.

 

“Faster,” Jinsoul whispers, barely able to get the word out.

 

“What?” Jungeun pulls her mouth away and Jinsoul would hit her if she wasn’t so weak.

 

“ **Faster** ,” Jinsoul says more sternly this time, almost like a growl. Jungeun grins.

 

“I heard you the first time.”

 

Before Jinsoul can say anything back, Jungeun goes in full-force and it turns Jinsoul into a writhing, moaning mess. She gasps and moans and feels her toes curl and her thighs tense up as Jungeun’s tongue swirls rapidly around her clit in an increasing tempo that seems to match up with Jinsoul’s breathy moans.

 

Her moans increase in pitch as she nears her climax and when she closes her eyes and feels her thighs **really** tense up around Jungeun’s head, she lets out a choked scream. Jinsoul expects Jungeun’s mouth to detach in order to let her regain her breath, but Jungeun doesn’t stop, and Jinsoul rides through a second orgasm, barely able to breath as she screams Jungeun’s name repeatedly. Jinsoul actually has to put a hand on Jungeun’s head to keep her at bay after she’s calmed down from her second climax—she’s sure that Jungeun would’ve kept going if Jinsoul didn’t stop her.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jinsoul lets out breathlessly, trying hard to regain her breath.

 

Jungeun slides her body up and Jinsoul ends up sitting in her lap, the older girl’s head resting on her shoulder. Jinsoul’s arms wrap around Jungeun tightly as she tries to settle down and Jungeun kisses her shoulder.

 

“You okay?” Jungeun asks carefully as she wipes away the wetness at her mouth and chin. Jinsoul hums and nods and Jungeun can’t help but find her adorable—even if they **did** just have sex. A part of her wonders how Jungeun is **outside** of the bedroom.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Jinsoul whispers quietly, unwrapping herself from Jungeun and pulling back to look at her face.

 

Jungeun stares at the beads of sweat on Jinsoul’s temple and wipes at it with her thumb. She leans in and gently kisses Jinsoul, who kisses her back wholeheartedly despite the energy drain she’s just had.

 

When Jungeun pulls back, Jinsoul’s eyes are still closed.

 

The younger one places a kiss on Jinsoul’s nose and goes to lay down with Jinsoul still in her arms.

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> yell at me
> 
> also lipsoul are my babies i don't actually think about them like this please understand this is only fiction uwu
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
